Linger
by SASORIDEIDARA
Summary: bla bla bla its called 'linger'


dude this horrible accident happened now i dont have microsoft im using anywhoooo songfic anyone?

warning:yaoi songficness?and ....awsomeness?

___________________________________

If you, if you could return  
Don't let it burn  
Don't let it fade  
I'm sure I'm not being rude  
But it's just your attitude  
And it's tearing me apart  
It's ruining every day  
I swore,  
I swore I would be true  
And honey, so did you  
So why were you holding her hand?  
Is that the way we stand?  
Were you lying all the time?  
Was it just a game to you?  
But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger...  
Do you have to let it linger?  
Do you have to...do you have to...do have to let it linger?

sasori smiled as deidara sang a song he had never heard the song went somthing like this....

Yeah, Yeah

What you got if you ain't got love  
The kind that you just want to give away  
It's ok to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small

It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide it swallows you whole  
While you're sitting around thinking about what you can't change

And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count cause you can't get it back  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
Oh, and when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And then you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh, it sure makes everything else seem  
So small

Yeah, yeah

"what song was that dei?"deidara jumped not aware sasori was there."so small yeah."sasori gave deidara puzzled look "so small?"deidara nodded."carrie underwood right?"he asked again deidara nodded."the music video was sad yeah."sasori nodded in agreement.

Oh, I thought the world of you  
I thought nothing could go wrong  
But I was wrong, I was wrong  
If you, if you could get by  
Trying not to lie  
Things wouldn't be so confused  
And I wouldn't feel so used  
But you always really knew  
I just want to be with you  
And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do have to let it linger?  
Do you have to...do you have to...do have to let it linger?

"oh danna yeah!"deidara broke down and cried. "dei?you ok?"deidara ran over and hugged sasori "dont leave me!"sasori let deidara cry into his shirt."shhhh its ok dei im not gonna leave you."deidara looked up at sasori's face "promise?"sasori looked at deidara and nudged his neck a little "promise."

And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do have to let it linger?  
Do you have to...do you have to...do have to let it linger?

later that week...

"danna!!!"deidara scram and ran over to the lifeless puppet/puppet master.(what type of puppet is a puppet master?)"DANNA!" deidara cried again. "you lied!!!"deidara pounded his fist on the ground. "LIER!"deidara fell down and cried harder and harder."why?"deidara looked up with his tear filled eye.(not a typo.)he stood and kicked dirt on sasori's body. "some danna you were."\

You know I'm such a fool for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger  
Do have to let it linger?  
Do you have to...do you have to...do have to let it linger?

__________________________

i belive sasori and deidara said the name of one song used through the whole thing was Linger by the cranberries it was used in click when they had they're first kissdy-kiss-kiss XD bla bla bla the music video for so small is so sad!...................well not really so much yaoi.............


End file.
